


Dan's Rule

by PaperFox19



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dark, Kissing, M/M, Mind Break, Self-cest, Time Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Dan has grown bored in the future, he realized he destroyed too much too quickly, he didn’t have any fun. So he uses Clockwork to go back in time/parallel universe and has some real fun. Mind Break Muscle Hyper Dan/Harem
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Dan Phantom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dan’s Rule

Dan has grown bored in the future, he realized he destroyed too much too quickly, he didn’t have any fun. So he uses Clockwork to go back in time/parallel universe and has some real fun. Mind Break Muscle Hyper Dan/Harem

Chapter 1 Boredom

Dan Phantom, formerly known as Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton, ruled over a terrifying future. His human side was destroyed and he had stolen the power of Vlad Masters. He spent years harnessing his ghostly powers until he had bested the greatest threats in the ghost zone. From those he crushed furthered his own power, just as he had taken the power from Vlad, he took the best powers from his enemies, making it so they could never challenge him again.

With his ghostly powers reaching new peaks and he returned to the human world brought that world to its knees.

The rebel forces had done their best to defend the last few cities, but with his new power, he crushed their futile ghost shields. The rebel forces were ground beneath his heal, the last of the cities reduced to ruins. He now lived in a palace of his own making, he had reduced the world to nothing, and now found himself terribly bored.

All his enemies were vanquished, he had crushed the world too quickly. What was the point of ruling the world if you had no one to enjoy it with? He wasn’t exactly sentimental, in truth he just wanted a few playthings to curve his boredom. Life was a game and he had won, but where was his reward?

He had watched the world burn, certainly scratched that itch. He got to taste destruction, the glory of battle, and the joy in the defeat of one’s enemies. In his spare moments he thought about those he crushed, he thought how he could have prolonged their suffering, and reveled in their humiliation. He was the king of both the human and the ghost world, but where was the fun in that.

The ghosts had been some entertainment to defeat, and while the humans didn’t have the power to match him they at least provided semi entertainment in battle. Their attempts to stop him were almost cute. There weren’t many challenges left, he thought about leaving Earth and exploring the universe, but that just seemed equally dull.

Most of the Ghost zone had been warped to his design, those that made their homes in it, once the king fell their worlds were his to control. Then it hit him, while he had bested his enemies, those that had always bothered him in his youth, there were still ghosts that had some power and influence.

“Yes...that one...that meddling fool, he’s perfect.” He opened a portal to the ghost zone with his own power. He traveled the vast realms until he came upon what he was looking for. It was a clock tower, in this part of the ghost zone it was beyond time. The place was immune to alternate time paths or paradoxes.

Such a place had no interest in the powerful ghost tyrant, but now his boredom had led him here. Inside would be the key to cure his boredom forever.

-x-

Clockwork in his adult form looked at a clock. “He’s late,” An explosion drew his attention and he shifted to his old man form. “I was wondering when you’d show up, you are five minutes late.”

“Guess there is no surprising the Master of Time.” Dan walked forward. Clockwork reverted to his childhood form.

“What do you hope to gain from this?”

“My past, my present, and my future,” Dan said crossing his arms.

Clockwork changed to his adult form. “You know I can’t allow you to do this!”

Dan laughed. “What does it matter, you didn’t stop me from changing this world to ruin?” his hands were lit ablaze with ghostly fire.

“It wasn’t my place to stop you,” he said. The Watchers had told him to stop Dan many times, going as far as to say to kill Danny in the past. “You chose to walk this path, this is your punishment, to live in a world that you have brought to ruin!”

“Phantom Flames!” the blue flames were launched and Clockwork dodged them, having the flames blast holes in his walls. Clockwork reversed time restoring the damage as he changed into his old man form.

Dan let loose a barrage of ecto energy blasts, only for the old ghost to dodge them. “You are pretty spry for an old man!” He conjured green flames and sent a barrage of them at Clockwork.

The ghost turned into a child, using his time powers to slow the flames down and easily avoiding them. Dan’s next move was to create ecto energy and shift it, turning it into ropes. They tied up Clockwork, only for him to turn into an adult and break the chains. “Enough of this, leave my home, or face the consequences.”

“I’ll show you,” he set up to use his ghostly wail, only for Clockwork to stop his time.

“I warned you!” Clockwork charged up an attack only to get blasted from behind. “What?!”

Dan laughed, stepping out from the darkness wearing one of Clockwork’s medallions. “Did you see this coming?”

“How did?” the Dan he had been fighting vanished. “A double?”

“You are the wisest ghost in all of the ghost zone, one capable of seeing all the paths time goes. Among all the foes I’ve faced, they all had their weaknesses, and then I figured out yours.” Dan approached him. “You change forms, always shifting from past, present, and future. I realized in the few seconds you shift you aren’t as all-seeing.” Dan zapped him, making the time ghost cry out in pain. He kept his focus on the double while stealing one of his medallions.

Now his time powers couldn’t effect Dan. Dan used his Ghost Stinger to drain Clockwork of his power. He took up Clockwork’s staff and upon using it conjured something from his past. “Dan...don’t do this...you can still...”

“I think I’m done listening to you!” he revealed the Fenton Thermos. “Enjoy this blast from the past!” he laughed evilly as the time ghost was sucked into the thermos. “Now...Let’s have some fun!” he laughed as he used Clockwork’s staff to open a portal in time and jumped into the past.

Not his past, a parallel past, but it would suit his needs just the same. He appeared in a world untouched by his hands so full of life, it would mostly stay this way. He had fulfilled his desire to destroy, now he had new desires to satiate. He found his own home and his old self in his old room.

He acted quickly stopping time. He couldn’t stop time for long, he was still new to this power but he had enough control to get inside. “I really was quite the looker.” He touched Danny’s face. “So much you need to be taught, so little...time...”

Dan tapped the staff on the ground and flooded the room with time energy, it drained him, but it would be worth it. Clockwork had made his home untouched by time, so Dan figured he could do the same, though on a smaller scale. He manipulated the room’s time, so one year in here was only day outside.

Doing this causes Danny’s time to be unstopped. He shivered as his ghost sense activated. “Who are you?!” Danny gasped backing away from the mystery ghost.

“I’m you from the future.”

“Yeah right,” Danny tried to go ghost, only for Dan to zap him draining him of his powers. “What did you do to me?”

“Just a little drain, you’ll be fine, but I don’t wanna waste any time, we have a lot of work to do.” His hand glowed green and Danny gasped as his clothes were removed, the garments glowing green before getting pulled from him. Before he knew it he was naked.

“What are you doing?” Danny gasped, covering his crotch.

“Cutting to the chase, we were always rather dense, needing hands-on experience to learn.” he pressed Danny to him and kissed him hungrily. Danny gasped, and Dan used that chance to slip his tongue into the boy’s mouth. He dominated the kiss making him go weak in the knees.

Dan released him and the boy slumped to the ground. “Why would you do that?!” Danny snapped, his whole face going red.

“You sure are green, that’s why!” he pointed and Danny gasped as his cock was rock hard. “I’m giving you a crash course kid, there is so much I can teach you, so much to help you grow.” Danny shivered. “It’s your lucky day Danny because I am here to change your life!”

Danny had no idea what was going on, this was weird, he had a ghost claiming he was him from the future, looking jacked. Danny still wasn’t sure he could trust this guy, but if he was him from the future, he could trust him right? Danny was hesitant before reaching out and taking Dan’s hand.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

Dan wasn’t completely heartless, he did actually train Danny. He explained the time field that would give them plenty of time to train and he could still return to his normal, day to day life. He trained Danny in his ghost powers and put him through strict training.

Danny wasn’t really enjoying this, especially since Dan was having him work out in the nude. “You need to lose that shyness of yours,” he smirked. He removed his own suit, showing off his own sexy body. His younger self gasped at the sight of his future self’s ripped body, from his broad shoulders, manly arms, thick pecs, 8 pack abs, and thighs so strong they looked like they could break coconuts.

What really shocked Danny was the man’s dick, his girth and length were double his own and his balls were three times the size of Danny’s. “You can have all of this,” he ran his hand from his pecs, down his abs, teasing his length, and shamelessly fondling his balls.

Danny continued to train, working out, practicing his ghost powers, and even if he wrecked his room... Dan simply reversed time and put everything back in order. Dan wanted Danny to be strong, so he could handle what was to come.

Once the boy was exhausted Dan let him sleep, and that was where the fun began. Dan possessed Danny, overshadowing him completely. “Now to start your real training.” He chuckled and began to play with Danny’s nipples.

The feeling was odd at first but slowly grew more pleasurable as time marched on. He also combed through the boy’s mind, the boy had been checking him out. ‘Perfect!’ he had those thoughts play on loop as he continued to play with his nipples.

Danny’s cock hardened, Dan reached down and played with Danny’s penis. It didn’t take him long to get the young virgin to cum, spill his seed all over his hand. Dan had Danny lick his own semen off his hand. “Savor the flavor kid, you’ll be craving it.”

He continued to comb through Danny’s mind, learning every dirty little secret the boy had. He released Danny, but not before manipulating the boy’s dreams. The boy moaned and writhed in his sleep, his morning wood rising and twitching, leaking pre-cum like crazy.

Dan watched, lazily palming himself as the boy lived through the very intense sex dream. The figure pleasuring Danny was intentionally hidden, what he wanted was for the boy to crave pleasure, pleasure only he could aptly provide. The boy had a wet dream, his cock erupting and spilling his seed. Dan made sure to lick up every drop.

The days passed like this, Danny was unaware of what Dan had in store for him, what he was really training him for. Dan used a power he stole from the Lunch Lady to conjure up food for Danny to eat, but he added something special in every one of Danny’s meals. It was something Danny couldn’t place but tasted familiar.

Dan was able to reshape Danny’s room to fit their needs like it was his personal area in the ghost zone. He made a shower for them to use. Danny continued to steal glances at his future self, feeling a stirring in his loins. He kept trying to hide it and Dan pretended not to notice.

As days turned to weeks, Dan was noticing subtle changes in Danny, his nipples were getting nice and swollen, and the boy started jerking off when he thought Dan was resting. His nipples had become an erogenous zone, he could make the boy cum by just playing with his nipples now.

Dan kicked things up a notch, when he possessed Danny he started playing with the boy’s ass. He sucked his finger, playing with his tongue a bit before bringing it down to tease his virgin hole.

He was amazingly tight, Dan worked him open slowly, sliding his middle finger in. He jerked off with his free hand, slowly turning the boy’s discomfort into pleasure. He added anal play to the boy’s dreams.

Dan didn’t mind to take things slow, he had rushed too much in his time, things would be perfect now. One finger became two, and then three, he stirred up the boy’s insides and introduced Danny to his prostate. With his build-up, he got to the point he could make Danny cum purely by the anal stimulus.

He loved the look on Danny’s face as he felt that itch, craved something more, and eyeing his penis. The boy couldn’t stop popping erections around Dan and lost himself staring at Dan’s dick. When he stared he felt a tingling sensation deep inside him and his entrance would twitch.

Dan was pleased, Danny had started putting him in the place in his sex dreams. The little slut in training was craving him, he had become the source of Danny’s wet dreams.

The two had started sparring, and while Dan grappled him, he made sure to press and hold the boy against his muscles or keep in a position where his manly musk would fill Danny’s senses. Naked wrestling...strong manly musk...the muscles...Danny couldn’t help it.

Sproing!

Danny blushed as his erection sprang up. He jumped back. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it!” he blushed and tried to hide his arousal.

“Do you like guys?” Dan asked, already knowing the answer.

“No! I mean, I don’t know, I like Paulina, but...” his eyes roamed over Dan’s naked form, and his penis twitched.

“It’s fine if you like me, it's fine if you want to have sex with other guys.” Danny blushed. Dan put a hand on his shoulder.

“Do you wanna touch it?” Danny gulped, his eyes going to Dan’s crotch. He nodded and Dan smirked. “Go on.” He sat down and spread his legs.

Danny settled between his legs, and with shaky hands, he took hold of Dan’s cock. ‘So warm, so thick, so heavy!’ he shivered and squeezed the man’s cock. His length began to swell and rise and Danny pumped him more. “So big!” The soft cock was huge, but hard he was bigger!

This was an adult dick! Danny was drooling at the sight of it, his pumps had caused the thick manly musk to rise and fill his senses. He felt the hunger growing inside him, and then Dan started leaking pre-cum. Danny licked his lips, he looked up and Dan had his hands behind his head. “You can have a taste.”

Danny was hesitant but gave a test lick, tasting the other man’s flesh and swiping away the pre-cum. His taste buds exploded, the flavor was so powerful, overwhelming and crazy familiar. Dan grinned as Danny took his dick into his mouth and began to greedily suck on it to get more of his essence. What Danny didn’t know, the secret ingredient in all the food Dan gave him was his semen.

Now Danny was drinking from the tap and he couldn’t get enough. He pumped Dan’s shaft while sucking on the tip, the senses of taste and smell were being overwhelmed. Dan surrendered to the virgin touches and hungry sucks and came into the boy’s mouth.

Danny moaned and came from the flavor, he drank Dan’s thick cum as he spilled his seed across the ground. It became too much and Danny was forced off and got covered in Dan’s semen. The boy shivered, the smell was overpowering. “You look hot!” Danny felt his heart flutter.

Dan tilted his chin up, and captured the boy’s lips, claiming his first kiss. Danny gasped and moaned into the kiss, allowing his future self to deepen it, his tongue was talented as it invaded and played with Danny’s tongue. The boy blushed and quivered as the powerful kiss rocked him to his core. Before he knew it he was cumming again.

Things were tilting further in Dan’s favor.

Weeks turned into months...

Dan had Danny wrapped around his finger, he let the boy revel in his pleasure, every time he got hard Danny was told to jerk off while Dan watched. He praised the boy and rewarded him. While Danny slept Dan upped his game, creating a double to possess Danny so he can teach his body how to please a man. He slowly broke the boy’s gag reflex, and when Danny sucked his cock better in the day he received praise.

He had Danny licking his feet and pits, even kissing his ass, implanting the desire into the boy’s very being. He added it to the boy's dreams and let them play on a loop. Also since opening the door, more boys started entering Danny’s dreams, doing naughty things with him. “Perfect!” He manipulated the dreams a bit making sure Danny always bottomed to him, but actually dominated some of the other boys.

Dan’s work was almost complete, he had purposely ignored the boy’s ass, allowing it to grow jealous of his mouth. Soon the day came when Danny begged him for sex, to be claimed. He’s seen it so many times in his dreams, only to wake up and find himself empty. The need was growing so much, he started playing with his ass, much to Dan’s amusement.

“Please...I want...I need...” Danny was trembling, his heart was beating so loud he couldn’t think. “Please...fuck me!”

Dan obeyed, he took the boy in his bed, claiming his virginity for his own. The boy was so tight, and he came as soon as Dan put it in. He could see the boy’s mind break from the anal pleasure he’d been craving for so long. He had hearts in his eyes and was drooling as he came again as Dan sank balls deep inside him. “You are mine!”

Danny was lost as Dan’s massive dick plundered his hole, his ass was stretched wide and deep, his stomach bulging from Dan’s impressive size. The friction and power of his thrusts made his head go blank, he came again and again, to the point his human body couldn’t take it anymore and he went ghost.

Dan broke the bed with his powerful thrusts and once he was sure he had broken Danny as well, he came. His thick cum flooding his insides. Danny passed out but Dan wasn’t done with him, he created clones to spitroast him, to shower him with semen.

When Danny came to he was still being fucked by Dan. The former hero was gone, he was Dan’s now. He spent his days training and servicing his master. He licked his pits, worshiped his muscular body, lapped at his feet, slurped on his massive balls, sucked his massive cock, and kissed his master’s ass.

Dan praised him, which only cemented his new role. “You are mine, you shall rule at my side, and help me bring order to this world.”

“Yes, master!”

Their year together was coming to an end. His body was developing quite nicely, as were his ghost powers. He was taller, his ass was plumper, his dick had grown bigger, not to Dan’s level but it was best for their needs. His chest had firmed out, he had a solid 6 pack, and his arms and legs were firmer and muscular, deceptively strong.

Dan was so proud of his little slut, together nothing could stop them.

To be continued


	3. Rule Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 Rule Begins

Danny left his room, not fully aware he just spent a year with his future self, time was like a blur. It was like waking up from a long dream but it was all real. He stepped out of his room, and only a day had passed, everything he experienced packed into just one day. Dan smirked and let his protege go, Danny was in the palm of his hand. He was a bit worried, as Danny looked a bit different, his clothes fit him so tight you could see his muscles and bulge. ‘Perhaps I overdid it on his training.’ He turned invisible and followed after him.

When Danny came down for dinner, Jack was eating, Maddie was cooking, and Jaz was pouring a glass, but froze at the sight of her little brother. “Morning Danny!” His mother said not looking at him.

“Morning Mom!” he said, taking his seat at the table. “Jaz your spilling,” he said, more like overflowing, her cup was running over with orange juice. She gasped and tried to clean up the mess.

“I got breakfast, bacon, eggs, sausage...oh my word!” she turned and sat the plate in front of him, she saw her son, but it took her a moment to process what she was seeing when it hit her she dropped her spatula and did a double-take! He looked well...different, older, and well as his mother she couldn’t say it but he was hot! “Jack...your son!”

“Hm?” he looked at her then looked at Danny who started digging into his plate. “Ah yes, Danny pass the syrup.”

“Sure dad.” he passed it and Jack poured a whole bunch on his pancakes.

Dan was worried he’d have to possess everyone and do some fast memory rewriting, but that was a waste of energy in his mind. He was making a great show of it, but using Clockwork’s time powers took a lot out of him. If they were found out so soon his plan would be in trouble.

Maddie facepalmed. “Jack look at your son!”

Jack blinked and looked at Danny, who was nonchalantly eating his breakfast. “Don’t you think he looks different?” Jaz adds, fearing her brother has been possessed again, or replaced, cloned...boy they had a weird life.

“Hmm,” Jack took a hard look at Danny, noticing his longer hair, his taller body, his muscles. “By George you’re right!” Dan panicked and moved to possess Jack. “Our boy has finally gone through the change!” Dan anime fell and phased right through the floor.

“The what?!”

“There comes a time when every Fenton young man goes through the change, and the Fenton genes kick in!” Jack patted his shoulders proudly. “My boy is finally a man!” he hugged him tightly.

“Ugh, thanks, dad!” Danny patted him so he’d be let go.

“Jack, do you really think this is just the change?” Maddie asked.

Jaz’s eyes widened. ‘Maybe its some form of super ghost puberty. I better help sell it.’ she cleared her throat. “Well there have been some studies that have shown that boys and girls that go through the change can happen overnight, usually if the person is a late bloomer, all the chemicals build up and cause a drastic change overnight.”

“Danny, do you feel okay?”

“I feel great,” he said and finished his breakfast. “I’m gonna head to school. Thanks for breakfast, I love you!” he kissed her cheek. Maddie smiled and let the matter drop for now. Dan breathed a sigh of relief.

Danny headed off, Dan following him. “That was a close one. I think its best we stick to the puberty story. You can just tell those who know your secret your ghost powers gave a boost.” Danny nodded. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to stay with you master!”

Dan smirked and ruffled his hair. “We have work to do, you want to help me don’t you?”

“Yes, master!”

“Good boy!” Danny moaned and his cock hardened in his boxers. “I’ll be keeping my eye on you.”

-x-

Sam and Tucker were shocked to see Danny’s changes, but they believed the whole Ghost Puberty excuse. “Dude you got hot...cool I mean cool yeah!” Tucker doubled back on his words. He couldn’t stop eye humping Danny, his clothes were so tight, and his bulge was so big!

“You think? I don’t feel any different.” He was turning quite a few heads. Boys, Girls, were all checking out Danny Fenton. This, of course, pissed Dash off, as he was trying to hit on a cheerleader, who totally ignored Dash to check out Danny.

“Fenton...” he glared and growled under his breath. Dan saw Dash and remembered him well. If possible his end in his time was too quick. He’d have some fun with the blonde jock this go around, he was sure his little slut would enjoy that.

The day passed by normal enough, but the jocks were getting pissed as their girlfriends couldn’t stop eye humping Fenton. Danny had no interest in them though, his time with Dan had opened his eyes to what he wanted. His indifference just seemed to make him hotter for the girls. As the girls fawned, the jocks glared, not realizing they were checking Danny out as their brains tried to process what the girls see in him.

“Not to worry boys, I’ll teach Fenton a lesson in gym, just make sure we aren’t disturbed.”

“Yeah,” the jocks fist-bumped.

-x-

During gym class, Danny impressed the coach with his development. “Fenton consider joining a team, any team, we could use some fresh meat to spice things up.”

“I’ll think about it!” he said with a smile.

Dash tried to show Danny up playing basketball, but Danny’s new strength caught him off guard and he was able to outplay him. “Whoa!”

“That’s it Fenton, time to show you who’s top dog in this school.”

Danny hit the showers, tossing his gym clothes in his gym bag before grabbing his towel and heading to wash up. He tried to show some modesty by putting a towel around his waist. The former twink showered unaware of the plot Dash had for him. The jock followed him into the showers, having two of his boys to watch the door. “No one comes in, I’ll deal with Fenton.” they gave him a thumbs up.

They didn’t know what Dash was gonna do, but they didn’t want to be Fenton right now. Dash worked his dick, hardening his cock up as he stalked towards Danny. “Sup Fenton!” he slapped Danny’s ass, expecting the boy to yelp to turn and see his impressive body and cock.

“You call that a slap?” Danny smirked and slapped Dash’s ass.

“Ahh!” he gasped and his cock twitched.

“That’s a slap!” he wasn’t phased by Dash’s nudity or arousal, Dash may have been packing but he was nothing compared to his master, he was a shower while they were growers. Plus even soft Danny was thicker than Dash.

“Don’t be cute Fenton!”

“Bitch, I’m adorable,” he smirked at Dash.

“You won’t be so confident after I mess up your pretty face.” He pulled back a punch, and Danny was gonna block it but felt his ghost breath. He took the hit and crumbled to the ground.

‘Master is watching!’ Danny shivered and felt his cock swell. “I’m sorry Dash, I’m sorry, please don’t hit me, I’ll do anything!”

“That’s more like it!” he cracked his knuckles. “You are my bitch, no matter how hot you might get you are beneath me!” Dash said, not realizing he just acknowledged he thought Danny was hot. Yeah, it didn’t take much to get him hard when he walked in, seeing Danny all wet and naked. “I’m the top dog of Casper High!”

“Yes, you are!” Danny prostrates himself before him. Dash smirked and stepped on Danny’s head a bit. Danny’s eyes glowed, but he swallowed down the anger.

“Pretty words, but I’m a man of action.” he wagged his cock. “Help me get off, and I’ll forgive you for being cocky.” He didn’t think Danny would do it, but he was oddly getting off on the idea.

“Sure Dash,” he crawled forward and rose up to come face to face with his crotch. It held such a thick manly musk, Danny couldn’t help himself but enjoy it. He took a whiff and began to lick the jock’s cock.

“Oh ohh oh shit,” Danny licked every inch of his 12-inch manhood, his cut cock was treated like a popsicle, a tasty one. Fenton swirled his tongue around the head like a sucker, teasing the tip and collecting the pre-cum that spilled from the slit. Dash has had his dick sucked before, but nothing like this.

Danny cupped his big balls and fondled them, pumping his shaft with his free hand, while kissing and licking the cock head. “Fuck Fenton, you are a little slut aren’t you, have you done this before?” He didn’t respond instead wrapping his lips around the head and sucking him like a pro.

‘Enjoy this now Dash, I’ll show you the results of my training.’ he sucked Dash’s cock into his mouth, breathing through his nose as he took Dash into his mouth and down his throat.

“Oh ohhh ohh fuck yeah, you are way better than the girls in class.” His bros didn’t know it but Dash had been fooling around quite a bit. Danny swallowed him down to the root, his nose nuzzling his thick nest of pubes. Danny moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through his shaft, while he swallowed around his tip. Danny upped the skill, chilling his tongue to caress the underside of his cock and tease his tip.

The contrast of Danny’s hot mouth and cold tongue was mind-blowing. “You little slut, you know all the tricks don’t you!” Dash’s eyes were fluttering as his heart pounded in his chest. Danny kept playing with his balls as his mouth, tongue, and throat worked Dash’s penis to climax. “Mmm!” Danny kept sucking him through his release.

Danny channeled a little ecto energy through his tongue to zap his penis, keeping him erect as he bobbed his head back and forth. “I never knew you were such a slut Fenton I should have been fucking your mouth freshman year!” He put his arms behind his head and basked as he was taken for another ride. Hot sucks, cold licks, and deep swallowing, he was losing his mind.

He failed to notice Danny’s free hand reaching around and spreading his cheeks. Dash yelped as he felt a slicked finger plunge into his ass. “The fuck...ohh fuck!” Danny doubled his efforts on his cock, giving his balls a squeeze. His finger rocked back and forth, the foreign sensation of having his ass played with, changed from different to good.

Dash’s discomfort turned to pleasure, and the fact he was getting fingered took a back seat to his rising orgasm. Danny wiggled his finger working the virgin hole open, and just when Dash was about to come back and get pissed, Danny pressed his happy button. His prostate was brushed and rubbed and jabbed! The jock felt his knees buckle and his toes curl.

Danny managed to get a second finger into the jock’s growing entrance and began to scissor him open. That tight ring of muscle was getting a workout. Dash couldn’t believe he felt so good and from his ass no less. With his cock, balls, and ass being teased at once the jock couldn’t hold back. He came again shooting down Danny’s throat and filling his belly.

He pulled off Dash’s cock, he pushed his luck sticking a third finger into his ass. Dash came down from his pleasure high. “You little slut!” He forced Danny off him. “Were you trying to make me the bitch!” he stuffed two fingers into Danny’s hole making the boy groan. “I’m no one’s bitch Fenton!” he added a third finger, amazed as Danny’s hole gobbled them up so easily. “You are the bitch here, my bitch!” He fingered Danny roughly, but it had little effect on him, but Danny hammed it up.

Dash spread his legs, and removed his fingers, lining himself up. “You are a slut, Fenton, from now on you belong to me, and if you join a team I’ll tell everyone what a slut you are. You’ll be the jocks’ bicycle!” he thrust into Danny. “SO TIGHT!” he moaned.

He began to pound into Danny, grunting and groaning as Danny’s tight ass had him reeling. His hole seemed to relax when he thrust in and tighten up when he pulled back. ‘It’s like his body is sucking me!’ he was so lost in his own pleasure, he failed to notice Danny’s bored expression. Not that Dash’s size didn’t feel good, but Dash was acting like a stud, but his thrusts were unfocused. It was all force with no control, if Danny had been a virgin this would have been a very painful experience, he almost felt sorry for any girl that was on the receiving end of this. “Yeah you like that slut, your ass is so tight, fuck so good!”

Danny didn’t respond, but he didn’t have to as Dash suddenly stilled and let out a noise. Danny felt his cum pour into him and Dash slumped. ‘That was fast.’ Dash’s large piece was utterly wasted on him.

“Admit it, Fenton, you are a slut, bet you loved that huh?” he panted and tried to catch his breath.

“You are right Dash, I am a slut, but I’m not YOUR slut.” he wrapped his legs around the blonde.

“He’s my slut!” a dark husky voice whispered into his ear, sending a chill down his spine. Dan’s hand came around and covered Dash’s mouth with ectoplasm. “Nice work love, you caught us a big one!”

“Thank you master!” he moaned at the praise.

“Get ready Dash, you’re about to learn who the real top dog is around here.” he chuckled darkly and Dash whimpered, his fate was sealed, and when he felt the massive 16-inch dick slap across his ass his heart sank and his cock lurched.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patreon reward


End file.
